Certain types of integrated circuit sensors, such as capacitive fingerprint sensors and optical sensors for scanners, fax machines, and the like, require that a portion of the packaged integrated circuit remain exposed. The sensing surface, below which an array of (for example) capacitive electrodes or optoelectronic devices is located, generally cannot be encapsulated with the remainder of the integrated circuit, but must remain exposed in order to perform the function intended.
Sensing surfaces may, however, require protective filters. A fluid (liquid or air) filter may be required to exclude contaminants of at least a certain particle or molecular size, or a light filter excluding or passing a particular wavelength/color of incident light may be needed. Such filters should preferably be attached to the sensor integrated circuit before use (i.e., before shipping from production).
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved methods of affixing filters to sensor integrated circuit devices.